microsoftafandomcom-20200214-history
Windows 3.0
Windows 3.0 originated and made in May 22, 1988 when a group of Microsoft programmers independently decided to develop a protected mode Windows as an experiment. They cobbled together a rough prototype and presented it to company executives, who were impressed enough to approve it as an official project. History Version Release Dates: * Windows 3.00.55 (Windows 3.00 Beta): May 21, 1988 (Made in)/May 21, 1989 (Released in) * Windows 3.00: May 22, 1988 (Made in) 1990 (Released in) (Original Release) * Windows 3.00a (Windows 3.00 with Multimedia Extensions 1.00 Beta): May 22, 1989 (Made in)/October 31, 1990 (Released in) (Bug Fix Re-release) * Windows 3.00 with Multimedia Extensions 1.00: Autumn 1990 (Made in)/Fall 1991-1992 (Released) * Windows 3.01: 1991 (Made in)/1992 (Released) Succeeded by Windows 3.1x (made in 1991/released in 1992-1994) In May 1990. Was officially supported by Microsoft until December 31, 2001. New Features * Improved user interface * Better memory management with Intel's 80286 and 80386 processors. * Multiple DOS program multitasking support. * Revamped Control Panel * Solitaire card game program added. * Improved Paintbrush program. * Improved Windows icons in EGA\VGA mode, support for 256 color VGA. (80286 processor or better required) * (Multimedia Extensions 1.x release): included a CD-ROM drive and sound card support, such as the Creative Labs Sound Blaster Pro. System requirements The official system requirements for Windows 3.0x: *8086/8088 processor or better *384K of free conventional memory (real mode, protected modes require more) *Hard disk with 6-7MB of free space *CGA/EGA/VGA/Hercules/8514/A graphics and an appropriate and compatible monitor *Microsoft DOS version 3.1 or higher Also, a Microsoft-compatible mouse is recommended. Memory modes Windows 3.0x was the only version of Windows that could be run in three different memory modes: *''Real mode: For older computers with a CPU below Intel 80286. Allows the function of Windows 2.x applications. Removed in Windows 3.1x. Limit of 4MB of EMS memory. *''Standard mode: For computers with a 80286 processor, and corresponding to its protected mode. *''386 Enhanced mode'': For computers with an Intel 80386 processor or above, and corresponding to its protected mode and virtual 8086 mode. Has 32-bit addressing and paging for faster memory access, and virtual 8086 mode for safer execution of MS-DOS programs, uses virtual 8086 mode to allow multiple DOS programs to run along with being windowed and allowing multitasking to continue. Virtual memory support allows the user to employ the hard disk as a temporary storage space if applications use more memory than exists in the system. Gallery of Windows 3.0 screenshots Win30logo.gif|Windows 3.0 logo screen. Windows_3.0_workspace.png|Windows 3.0 desktop screenshot. Win30taskman.gif|Windows 3.0 Task Manager. Win30progman.gif|Windows 3.0 Program Manager. Win30paint.gif|Windows 3.0 Paintbrush program. Win30help.gif|Windows 3.0 Help program. Win30games.gif|Windows 3.0 Solitaire program. Win30fileman.gif|Windows 3.0 File Manager. Win3mmelogo.png|Windows 3.0 MME logo screen. Win3mmescreens.png|Windows 3.0 MME screensaver. Win3mmemulti.png|Windows 3.0 MME multimedia programs. Win3mmehelp.png|Windows 3.0 MME Help program. External links * GUIdebook: Windows 3.0 Gallery - A website dedicated to preserving and showcasing Graphical User Interfaces * Windows 3.1 Rocks Mailing List Support, links and freeware downloads for users of Windows 3.xxx. * Windows 3.0 Modes and Memory Requirements